


Мини, рейтинг

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 17





	Мини, рейтинг

**Название:** Ничего компрометирующего  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** мини, 2794 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма с элементами стеба  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** рейтинг за графическое описание последствий пыток  
**Краткое содержание:** История о подставе, верности, выборе и чертовом зонте.  
**Размещение:** после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Ничего компрометирующего"  
  
  
— Вы же понимаете, мистер Холмс, — голос Шварца Унифа звучал словно лягушачье кваканье. Низко, мерзко и хрипяще. — Это было недопустимо. Охрана проигнорировала присутствие на встрече гражданского лица. Это гражданское лицо пронесло с собой дамский пистолет и устроило перестрелку. Мало того, это гражданское лицо прибыло с полицейским, которого никто не вызывал и который даже не попытался остановить стрельбу. Я понимаю, что ситуация вышла несколько… внештатной. Однако согласитесь: там имелась охрана. Именно ее задачей является обеспечение безопасности. Не полицейскому со стороны и… простите, не вашему брату.  
  
Шварц развалился в кресле. Майкрофт холодно улыбался, всеми силами сдерживаясь, чтобы не съездить немцу по смазливой роже. Шварца он знал давно. До недавнего времени тот оказывал услуги DRDO, где зарекомендовал себя способностью выбить признание из человека, в независимости, жив тот или помер года два тому назад.  
  
Ныне же, видимо, включилась память предков, и ностальгирующий Шварц вернулся в Европу. Помимо идеальных знаний болевой анатомии, Шварц славился своим умением вести кулуарные игры. Причем не с самой чистой стороны. Чего уж там — Майкрофт не был свят. И прекрасно понимал, что порой и даже слишком "порой" злоупотребляет служебным положением в том, что касается Шерлока. Да, Шерлок вел себя откровенно хамски, наглел, превышал все допустимые пределы, но… это был его брат. И пусть на людях Майкрофт удерживал ту самую необходимую для всех и вся черствость, переступить через себя не мог. Шварц это раскусил. Глупо было ожидать, чтобы после подобного он не воспользуется ситуацией. Он был политиком. Хорошим политиком. Беспринципным и жестоким, как и сам Майкрофт Холс. А потому Майкрофт не был ни удивлен, ни рассержен. Разгневан — это да, но тут уж скорее на себя. Потому что будь он на месте Шварца, точно так же воспользовался бы ситуацией.  
  
Майкрофт лихорадочно обдумывал следующий ход, не убирая с губ ядовитую змеиную улыбку. Маска. Только так можно выиграть нужное время. Только так…  
  
— А с чего вы взяли, что этот вопрос должен решать я?  
  
Шварц на мгновение замер. Всего лишь одно мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы Майкрофт понял: немец озадачен. И не смог сдержать самодовольной ухмылки.  
  
— Я занимался своим делом. Охрана — своим. Причем, позвольте заметить, к охране я не имел ровным счетом никакого отношения. Какой-то полицейский допустил на закрытую встречу гражданское лицо. Произошла перестрелка. За пределами кабинета и без жертв. Встреча состоялась. Что именно должно меня волновать и почему?  
  
— Ну, если так, — в голосе Шварца резче проступил акцент,— то пусть ответит тот, кто виноват в недостаточной организации охраны. Ответит по заслугам.  
  
— Вполне с вами согласен, — змеино растянул губы Майкрофт, склонив на бок голову.  
  
Он уже почти слышал в ушах победные фанфары, вот только… Какой-то червячок упорно грыз изнутри, отвратительно фальшивя победный марш. Шварц вежливо кивнул, поднялся и быстро покинул комнату. Майкрофт остался наедине со своей победой и сомнением. Странным, непонятным сомнением.  
  
Сомнение притихло, но не исчезло — даже после того, как Майкрофт несколько раз проиграл в голове ситуацию и убедился, что действовал абсолютно верно. Оно напомнило о себе утром, когда он отдавал распоряжения Антее, днем, когда принимал отчет у агента, следившего за Шварцем и ничего подозрительного не обнаружившего. И даже вечером, когда Майкрофт пил коньяк, развалившись в кресле в любимом теплом махровом халате и любуясь на роскошные огни ночного города. В конце концов, в чем проблема? Да, была встреча на высшем уровне. Да, на нее под видом официанта проник тип, который производил съемку скрытой камерой. И хуже всего, что вторым официантом оказался неуемный Шерлок. Нет, ему не хватило мозгов выключить пафос и сделать все тихо. Шерлок любил шоу. Его-то он и получил сполна. Потому что разоблаченный шпион не стал каяться и заламывать руки, а поднял ножку стола, которая оказалась складным автоматом, и выпустил очередь.  
  
Разумеется, это произошло не в самом закрытом кабинете, а в холле перед ним, и никто не пострадал. И да, там оказался Лестрейд, у которого одна мысль, что кому-то из братьев Холмсов угрожает опасность, вызывала тошноту, и который с бульдожьим упрямством сел на хвост Шерлоку.  
  
Хуже всего то, что Шерлок применил оружие. Неудачно, но все-таки… Это спасибо, что неуклюжий в быту, но с отточенными годами внештатных ситуаций рефлексами Грегори, подавив все мыслимые и немыслимые инстинкты, не стал стрелять, а двинул на преступника тяжелый стол с блюдами, впечатав того в стену и выиграв время для охраны, которая сумела взять его живым. Так то оно так. Но если Грегори даже не коснулся кобуры, то слишком наглый и самонадеянный Шерлок успел выпустить три пули.  
  
Пробел в работе охраны был очевиден. По сути, они пропустили шпиона в кабинет и позволили из него выйти. Он бы и холл покинул беспроблемно, если бы не Шерлок. Но зачем было провоцировать стрельбу? Зачем устраивать пафосное задержание? Эти «зачем» роились десятком назойливых мух в мыслях Майкрофта, раз за разом заставляя клясть позера-братца и от всей души казнить себя за решение приставить к нему нянькой Грегори. Сейчас это решение могло закончиться более чем плачевно.  
  
Впрочем, миновал день, за ним второй, но ничего не произошло. Обругав себя за чрезмерную подозрительность, Майкрофт сунул ноты с червячком подальше в мозговое хранилище и вернулся в нормальный рабочий режим.  
  
Ровно до субботы, когда он, разобравшись с бумагами, по традиции отослал Грегори сообщение.  
  
«Коньяк и шахматы?»  
  
Ответа не последовало.  
  
Нахмурившись, Майкрофт набрал знакомый номер. Вежливый голос оповестил о том, что абонент не может принять вызов. Майкрофт отложил телефон в сторону. Может, Грегори занят по работе? Освободится, перезвонит. Так уже бывало.  
  
Но Грегори не перезвонил ни вечером, ни на следующий день. Впрочем, Шерлок был на месте, звонку брата удивился и даже огрызнулся на его неуместность. Ну что же. Хоть тут проще. К полудню воскресенья мрачный, как туча, Майкрофт вызвал Антею.  
  
Ассистентка выглядела растерянной. По одному ее лицу можно было прочитать ответ. Она не в курсе. Не знает, где Грегори. Это почему-то окончательно разозлило и вывело из ранее выбранной выжидательной позиции.  
  
Вызвав к себе пару доверенных оперативников и раздав поручения, Майкрофт попытался углубиться в работу. Обычно это отвлекало. Работа всегда была лучшим лекарством. Она помогала размять мозг, отключить раздражители и вернуть локомотив мыслей в привычную колею. Не вышло. За шиворот упрямо лез неприятный холодок, а на полке хранилища насмешливо поскрипывали ноты с фальшивым победным маршем.  
  
Мысленно выругавшись, Майкрофт вызвал к себе Луи Эстона. О способности пронырливого и наглого шпика пролезть в любую дыру слагали легенды. Впрочем, не менее отличительной его чертой была абсолютная беспринципность на фоне фанатичной преданности короне. Идеальный сотрудник для такого, как Майкрофт Холмс. Он мог, не поморщившись, принести в качестве подтверждения сделанной работы глазное яблоко, которым так удобно разблокировать защитную систему телефона. Именно Луи в свое время научил сотрудников носить с собой небольшой контейнер с сухим льдом для указательных пальцев. Мол, вопрос разблокировки решается, а задержанный остается живым. Впрочем, если указательные пальцы не подходили, в контейнере порой успевал перебывать весь набор.  
  
Поговаривали, вместо кроличьей лапки он носил в качестве амулета высушенный пенис кого-то из наиболее именитых противников. Видимо, в этот раз он действительно волновался, потому что крутил сморщенную коричневатую штуковину в руках. Майкрофт отдавал распоряжения, стараясь не думать о том, что бывший владелец этого сувенира до сих пор жив и даже, как говорят, ведет крайне благочестивый образ жизни в каком-то буддийском монастыре.  
  
Выслушав указания, Луи кивнул и, кое-что уточнив и сделав пару заметок в блокнотике (смартфон он принципиально для таких целей не использовал), удалился, унося с собою легкий аромат Lacosta, пару чужих пальцев и сувенирный пенис.  
  
Оставшись один, Майкрофт уже не пытался скрыть нервозность. Сбросив папки в сейф, вытащил коньяк, извлек лист бумаги и сел думать. Ехать домой казалось откровенно бессмысленной идеей. Сама мысль о холодном пустом помещении, в котором фонит эхо, заставляла морщиться, словно от зубной боли. Нет, он бы с радостью сейчас уселся в кресло напротив Грегори, расставив на доске фигуры и попутно перемывая кости кому-то из политических противников. Легкая беззлобная язвительность Грегори всегда поднимала ему настроение, а вечер за коньяком и болтовней заряжал способностью выдерживать бешеный ритм на добрую неделю. Сейчас силы, полученные в их прошлую встречу, иссякли. А новых поступлений не предвиделось.  
  
К ночи ему пришло сообщение от Луи. Немногословное и без привычных витиеватых обращений. Нарыл он немного.  
  
Шварц не сумел или не захотел выступить в роли пешки в партии Майкрофта. Зато Смолвуд не желала скандала, памятуя о своем недавнем провале. Именно ею были подписаны изменения в схеме охраны накануне встречи. Именно ей была важна благосклонность немцев. Она не могла отдать Шерлока. При всей черствости и желчности она была умна и отлично просчитала последствия. Сомнительное удовольствие: иметь врагом Майкрофта Холмса, который, несмотря на кажущуюся холодность, стал бы за брата стеной. За Грегори становиться стеной было некому.  
  
Комиссар, едва запахло жареным, ушел со сцены. Именно Грегори с ее легкой руки сделали виноватым в том, что произошла перестрелка. Не сумел справиться с гражданским, которого привел с собой.  
  
Хуже было другое.  
  
Обхватив голову, сидя у окна, Майкрофт с непроходящим холодком, засевшим где-то под рубашкой, перечитывал присланный доклад. Грегори не сопротивлялся, не пытался ничего доказывать. Даже не удивился, что его задержание проводили лица в странной форме.  
  
Попросил три минуты. Открыл сейф, выложил на край стола дела, сверху бросил табельное оружие и… утопил по пути свой телефон. Каким-то чудом успел в кармане отделить крышку и уронил в ведро уборщика.  
  
Телефон нашли случайно, уборщик, обнаружив его в ведре, забросил в карман халата и забыл. Вечером вспомнил, сказал дежурному. Разумеется, к тому времени грязная вода вымела все подчистую. Включая переписку и то самое «Коньяк и шахматы?»  
  
Майкрофт молчал, понимая весь ужас происходящего. Никаких документов. Ни единого официального подтверждения. Грегори просто слили, как ненужный хлам. Бросили на откуп стае гиен. Грегори принял свой приговор… как Грегори. Спокойно, ровно, понимая бессмысленность и бесполезность оправданий. Не пытаясь искать виноватых и в последние мгновения сделав все, чтобы никоим образом не зацепить его, Майкрофта. Оставался открытым вопрос, какую роль способен сыграть в этой пьесе Грегори, кроме жертвенного агнца. Отданной крови. Ну, любят кровь, любят. В каждой погрешности должен быть виновный. Как обелиться перед немцами? Только сдать им с потрохами кого-то более менее причастного и, желательно, не последнего уборщика. Привести, посадить и сказать: вот, это он, он виноват.  
  
Майкрофт посидел еще час, обдумывая ситуацию. Выбора у него не было. Оставалось ждать. Вмешательство на нынешнем этапе было бы равноценно подписанному приговору. И ничем не помогло бы Грегори.  
  
Подавившись собственной беспомощностью, он неожиданно усмехнулся. Поднялся, зло, коротко расхохотался. Не так. Равносильно приговору, подписанному карьере Майкрофта Холмса. Не Грегори и не Майкрофту. Карьере.  
  
Выходит, вот оно как. Он не готов пожертвовать своим постом ради друга, который в последние минуты ухитрился выбросить телефон, чтобы не навести на него тень. Эта мысль полоснула по голове хуже коньяка, заставив сесть, успокоиться и пересмотреть ситуацию с учетом той самой новой ремарки.  
  
Нет, головы Майкрофт не терял. Он был сух, спокоен и зол. И даже Смолвуд, будучи весьма высоких умственных способностей, не просекла, что взята на карандаш.  
  
Он ждал. Закрыв на ключ глубоко внутри остатки человеческого, сбрасывая раздражающие звонки Шерлока. Проклиная аномальное чувство долга Грегори. И свое собственное.  
  
О да, он мог бы вмешаться, но как его вмешательство повлияет на ситуацию? Не выстроят ли какую-то идиотскую теорию заговора?  
  
Раздражительность Майкрофт ловко маскировал усталостью, урабатывая себя до предела.  
  
Его не пугала возможная смерть Грегори. Точнее, пугала, но в другом ключе.  
  
Он знал, как допрашивают тех, чье имя не слишком назойливо упоминалось в документах о задержании. Чего уж тут, сам не раз и не два присутствовал на выбивании показаний. Это была просто работа. После которой иногда истерзанные тела аккуратно паковали и отправляли в крематорий. Тела тех, кому повезло. Везло не всем. Порой гуманные современные бескровные методы ведения пыток превращали человека в бесполезный кусок студня.  
  
Майкрофт пытался отключить раз за разом всплывающие имена. Его сотрудники, которые попали под раздачу. Разумеется, они знали, на что подписывались. И МИ6 вела их ровно до момента, пока они прямо или косвенно могли представлять для нее угрозу. Пусть даже словесно. То, что оставалось… Майкрофт и не знал, где они сейчас. Некстати вспомнился один из самых стойких оперативников, который попался на шпионаже в DRDO. Вернулся он через полгода. Абсолютно седым, сгорбленным стариком. Врачи отметили более чем странное состояние его суставов. Позже выяснилось, что индийские коллеги решили совместить приятное с полезным, протестировав на так нелепо попавшемся шпионе отличное средство, разлагающее костную ткань. То, что вышло из ада… Майфкрофт содрогнулся, вспоминая миг, когда наклонился над бывшим подчиненным и с ужасом осознал: он не сошел с ума, он все понимает. Уродливо скрюченное, почти неподвижное существо, которое было обречено на медленную мучительную смерть. Такая себе резиновая кукла с безвольно болтающимися конечностями, существовавшая до того момента, пока жили его ребра. Иногда в случае поимки индийцы вообще не утруждали себя чрезмерной изобретательностью, совмещая пребывание шпиона с нахождением в одной камере с ним предмета с аномально высоким радиационным фоном. Когда изъязвленного, едва передвигающего ноги человека возвращали руководству и помещали в карантин, проходило драгоценное время. Во-первых, его не сразу могли узнать. К тому моменту лицо распухало, превращалось в чудовищную маску, покрытую кровавыми язвами. Вернуть же старались в той стадии, когда слизистая рта уже разлагалась. Вместо объяснений несчастный извергал потоки буровато-серой пены, а на поверхностях оставлял лохмотья кожи. То, что когда-то было человеком, оказывалось куда более красноречивым посланием, чем десяток нот протеста. Отдел Майкрофта обжегся так только раз, но у других бывало и два, и более проколов.  
  
Бред. Он накручивал себя беспочвенными предположениями и прекрасно это понимал. В конце концов, Шварц вернулся в Европу и, быть может, оставил прежние принципы работы за порогом. А потом на телефоне тренькнуло сообщение от самого Шварца.  
  
Майкрофт не знал, чего ожидать. Немец был жесток, хотя и щепетилен. Но не спорил, даже не замедлился ни на секунду, подтверждая готовность встретиться.  
  
Шварц приехал ровно за одну минуту до встречи. Глядя в окно, Майкрофт видел, как он курит, стоя у машины. Нервничает? Глупо. Нервничать было бы впору Майкрофту. Впрочем…  
  
Шварц кивком поздоровался, сел в предложенное Майкрофтом кресло и какое-то время молчал. Видимо, собравшись с мыслями, заговорил спокойно и расслабленно:  
  
— Удивлены, что я вам назначил встречу? Я и сам удивлен. У вас было время поволноваться, у меня — подумать. Признаться, я шокирован, что Смолвуд попыталась свести личные счеты таким странным образом. Ее ревность мне понятна, хотя и не одобряема. Да, с точки зрения политического веса мне выгоднее не иметь среди врагов вас, чем иметь среди должников ее. Так расправиться с конкурентом — целиком в стиле влюбленной женщины. Не спорю, мне нужен был виновный, но я не собирался выступать пешкой в чьих-либо руках. Я не деточка, чтобы меня так нелепо использовать.  
  
Майкрофт едва удержался от того, чтобы вздрогнуть, когда услышал в речи Шварца специфические выражения, которые так любил употреблять Грегори.  
  
— Я надеюсь, наше дальнейшее сотрудничество будет лишено подобных недоразумений, и мы сумеем найти общий язык. Вашего человека уже доставили, думаю, с минуты на минуту он появится тут. А теперь прошу меня извинить, дела.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, поднимаясь и всеми силами стараясь держать себя в руках. Он даже импульсивно протянул ладонь Шварцу, а тот, вежливо кивнув, крепко и спокойно пожал ее в ответ.  
  
Дверь за немцем закрылась. Майкрофт так и стоял на пороге кабинета. Стоял и слушал знакомые шаги по ступенькам. Грегори тяжело вошел в кабинет. Видимо, его завозили домой переодеться, потому что волосы были влажными, а одежда привычной и чистой. Правда, пиджак сидел словно с чужого плеча. Постарел. На годы постарел за эти дни.  
  
Майкрофт, замешкавшись, молчал. Затем привычным жестом кивнул в сторону кресла.  
  
Как совсем недавно Шварцу.  
  
Грегори сел, выдохнув и прикрыв глаза. И сник, словно тряпичная кукла, из которой выдернули каркас. Майкрофт не стал звать Антею. Точнее, он просто не хотел ее сейчас видеть. Вообще никого.  
  
Сам включил электрический чайник, поднял колпак и засыпал заварку. Эти минуты нужны были как воздух, чтобы совладать с собою.  
  
— Ты справился.  
  
Он интуитивно ощутил, что за его спиной Грегори кивнул.  
  
— Справился с одним из лучших агентов.  
  
Он поставил перед Грегори тонкую белую фарфоровую чашку, открыл упаковку подаренных французских масляных бисквитов. И понял, что говорит совсем не то, что хотел.  
  
— Я боялся. Боже правый, как же я боялся.  
  
Грегори глотнул чаю, и на его лице расплылась знакомая мальчишеская улыбка.  
  
— А как я боялся! Холмс! Вы не поверите, но я до последнего был уверен, что убедить этого Шварца будет сложнее, чем Шерлока. Но нет, однозначно нет! Шерлоку он и в подметки не годится!  
  
Майкрофт позволил себе улыбнуться.  
  
— Я оценил это. Промыть мозги Шварцу, чтобы он заговорил твоими словами… И все-таки. Признайся, как тебе это удалось?  
  
Грегори, который уже сунул в рот сразу три печенья, закашлялся. Отпив благородный напиток, словно лимонад из стаканчика, расхохотался.  
  
— Холмс, будьте проще. Достаточно было сказать, что ваш портрет стоит у нее на заставке телефона. Впрочем, — он скептически оглядел Майкрофта и фыркнул. — Там у вас прорисован пресс и несколько более домашний вид.  
  
Майкрофт нахмурился, осторожно сделав глоток чаю, словно в чашке был не собственноручно налитый им нектар, а, по крайней мере, змеиный яд.  
  
— Прости, не понимаю, о чем идет речь…  
  
Грегори заговорщически подмигнул, запихивая в рот очередное печенье.  
  
— Думаю, вам лучше и не знать. Но я был удивлен, что в мечтах эта уважаемая леди представляет вашу близость на троих.  
  
Майкрофт закашлялся и едва не опрокинул чашку.  
  
Лестрейд оглянулся по сторонам, склонился ниже к Майкрофту и прошептал.  
  
— Если вдруг вы не сможете логически обосновать ее действия, помните, что в ее мечтах есть только вы, она и ваш зонт. Но, чтобы успокоить вас, заверю: на вашем фото в ее телефоне, кроме зонта, нет абсолютно ничего лишнего и компрометирующего. Даже одежды.  
  
**Примечание:** DRDO - организация оборонных исследований и разработок — орган государственной власти Индии, отвечающий за развитие технологий в военных целях и находящийся в подчинении Министерства обороны.  
  
  
**Название** : Джо  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия** : Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер** : мини, 1586 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Жанр** : АУ, стеб  
**Рейтинг** : R  
**Краткое содержание** : Джо, просто Джо Кокер.  
**Размещение** : запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Джо"  
  
  
Грегори безучастно смотрел на щеголеватого молодчика в костюме за пару его месячных зарплат, который вот уже в третий или четвертый раз монотонно твердил, что мистер Холмс занят настолько, что даже премьер-министру не может выделить ни секунды. Не говоря уже о каких-то там нежданных визитерах. Брезгливость была столь явно написана на его холеном лице, что Лестрейд покачал головой и совершенно не элегантно поскреб ногтями отросшую щетину.  
  
— Пошел вон.  
  
Грег с кривой ухмылкой наблюдал, как юнец хлопает глазами, создавая вихревые потоки своими длинными, совсем не мужскими ресницами, и хватает ртом воздух, напоминая морского окуня, застигнутого врасплох во время икрометания.  
  
— Я буду вынужден пригласить полицию.  
  
— Не трудитесь, она уже здесь! — Грег сунул под нос молодчику удостоверение, а потом ударил кулаком в глаз. — Позвольте, все же я войду.  
  
Лестрейд так устал! За прошедшие двое суток он не сомкнул глаз. У него болели ноги от бесконечной беготни за Шерлоком, раскалывалась голова и сводило живот от голода. Он был зол. Ужасно зол.  
  
Грег отлично знал, куда идти. Хотя и впервые заявился к Майкрофту без предварительного звонка или официального приглашения. Ну да, старший Холмс был немного с прибабахом и всегда присылал ему карточку с золотым тиснением, где указывал время, место и стиль одежды. Не то чтобы Грег следовал указаниям, но Холмс, очевидно, не переставал надеяться.  
  
Лестрейд ворвался в кабинет, игнорируя нормы вежливости, и замер на месте, оглушенный басами. Звуки полностью парализовали инспектора. Музыка звучала отовсюду, басы проникали в каждую клетку, скручивались в спираль, затягивали пружину, клубились едким дымом. Голос — хриплый, некрасивый — проник внутрь и расползся там огненными тентаклями. Сердце выстукивало в ритм с аккордами, голова непроизвольно начала двигаться в такт, глаза удивленно распахнусь, и Грег направился вперед.  
  
— Инспектор, что вы здесь делаете? Как вы посмели войти в… Ко мне?  
  
Майкрофт Холмс опирался кулаками о столешницу и хмуро взирал на непрошеного гостя.  
  
— Я… — Грег изумился настолько, что потерял дар речи.  
  
— Ваш словарный запас всегда был досадно скуден.  
  
— Ну знаешь ли, не каждый день приходит понимание, что Холмс — все-таки _человек_.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс аккуратно сел в кресло и пристально посмотрел на Грега.  
  
— Вы давно работаете с Шерлоком, и за последние несколько лет он проявлял больше социальных навыков, чем за всю свою жизнь. Спасибо святому Джону Уотсону. И это вовсе не повод врываться в мой кабинет и бить моего… помощника.  
  
Лестрейд чуть заметно пританцовывал, потому что композиция сменилась на более подвижную, но не менее известную.  
  
— Значит, следил по камерам, — усмехнулся Грег, — и я вообще-то не про Шерлока говорил. — Грег вдоволь насладился выражением искреннего недоумения на лице визави и добил: — Я тебя имел в виду, Майкрофт.  
  
— Я не совсем понимаю…  
  
— Оказывается, тебя не в суперсекретной лаборатории вывели и не с другой планеты привезли. Ты можешь быть нормальным!  
  
Лестрейд уже вовсю подпевал, полностью отдаваясь мелодии.  
  
— Я в полной мере владею социальными навыками, инспектор, и не имею ни малейшего понятия, с чего вы вдруг решили…  
  
— Когда ты начинаешь изъясняться вот так вот витиевато, значит, ты в растерянности. А раз ты в растерянности, то я позволю себе задать тебе один-единственный вопрос.  
  
Как же старший Холмс сейчас походил на Шерлока! Такое по-детски наивное выражение полнейшего непонимания происходящего.  
  
— Я хотел бы выяснить, почему, черт возьми, когда нужна твоя срочная помощь, тебя нет, а когда мы и без твоих молодчиков все делаем, ты тут как тут? Приезжаешь и забираешь все наши труды. Ты представляешь, что в этот момент чувствует моя команда? Я?  
  
— Это дела государственной…  
  
— Чушь собачья! Сегодня нам чуть бошки не поотрывали, а ты сидел тут и слушал музыку!  
  
— Я контролировал ситуацию.  
  
— Да! Именно так! Ты всегда контролируешь ситуацию, но однажды ты не успеешь — и нам все-таки поотрывают головы! И почему ты игнорируешь мои знаки внимания?  
  
Холмс часто заморгал. Такие моменты Грег мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, а потому решил не ждать отвисания жесткого диска Майкрофта и резко скинул с плеч куртку.  
  
«Да у меня сегодня день рождения, не иначе!» — подумал Грег, следя за тем, как расширились глаза Холмса.  
  
— Я не понимаю… — стараясь сохранить последние крупицы достоинства, произнес Майкрофт.  
  
— Конечно, ты не понимаешь, — медленно расстегивая пуговицы клетчатой рубашки, произнес Лестрейд.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — Майкрофт вытянулся в струну, опуская руки по швам и ни на секунду не отрывая взора от обнажающегося инспектора.  
  
— Джо… — пространно помахав руками, бросил тот.  
  
Рубашка стекла по плечам, зацепилась за запястья и чуть неуклюже рухнула цветной кляксой на пол.  
  
— Джо? — Майкрофт приоткрыл рот, не отрывая взора от рук инспектора, что уверенно взялись за ремень с совершенно определенными намерениями.  
  
— Ну да, Джо. Он очень горячий парень, у меня внутри все, м-м-м, — Грег резко расстегнул ремень и одним ловким движением вытянул кожу из шлевок, — пылает!  
  
— Немедленно! Это! Прекратите!  
  
Холмс задыхался, глаза его бешено вращались, но ни на миг, ни на единую секунду не оторвались от инспекторского полуобнаженного тела.  
  
— Не могу.  
  
Грег отшвырнул ремень и хмыкнул, следя за тем, как Майкрофт в ужасе смотрит на кожаную черную полоску на полу.  
  
— Но вы должны… — едва слышно произнес он. — Иначе…  
  
— Иначе что? Ты изольешь из своего нефритового стержня жемчужные струи?  
  
Холмс обессиленно рухнул в кресло. На его лице читалась такая напряженная работа мысли, что Грег лишь с огромным трудом заставил себя не рассмеяться.  
  
— Простите? — операционная система Майкрофта зависла окончательно.  
  
Грег отбросил в сторону страх быть уничтоженным в ближайшее время и медленно двинулся вперед, расстегивая по пути брюки. Черт возьми, да он в юношеские годы никогда никому стриптиз не устраивал, а тут надо же, какая неожиданность! Ему казалось, что каждое движение неуклюжее и смешное, что вот сейчас Майкрофт увидит его трусы и вышвырнет его из кабинета и своей жизни окончательно, потому что такие серьезные люди, как Холмс, просто не могут быть с такими, как он, Лестрейд. Будь что будет, решил Грег и вильнул бедром, приложившись оным об угол стола.  
  
— Конечно, ч-ч-черт, — потирая ушибленную часть тела, сказал он, — ты не понимаешь. Это имеет отношение к сексу.  
  
— Секс меня не волнует, — уверенно произнес Холмс, и Грег понял, что ему, кажется, счастье привалило. — И если вы не прекратите этот, с позволения сказать, дешевый фарс, я выставлю вас в коридор в том облачении, в котором вы встретились с этим бренным миром! — Холмс медленно встал и двинулся к Грегори.  
  
«Пиздец!» — мелькнуло в голове инспектора, но сдаваться он не собирался. Чему быть, того не миновать. Уж лучше пусть он испустит дух здесь (хотя вряд ли Майкрофт станет марать ковер его кровью), чем где-то в подворотне по вине сумасшедшего Холмса-младшего.  
  
— Но тогда ты никогда не узнаешь, как развратно я мог бы выглядеть у твоих ног, с твоим твердокаменным жезлом между моих розовых врат наслаждения.  
  
Грег стремительно сбросил брюки и упер руки в бока, представая пред светлые очи Холмса в свободных клетчатых трусах, черных носках и охватывающих лодыжки, спущенных до щиколоток брюках.  
  
— С таким бельем, Лестрейд, никто не может выглядеть развратно. Вы в самом деле полагаете, что меня могут возбудить трусы школьника-переростка? Для того чтобы позволить вашим вратам распахнуться для моего нефритового стержня, вы должны быть облачены как минимум в костюм одалиски.  
  
— И если я напялю на себя женские тряпки, ты наконец позволишь мне испить бокал твоего желания до дна?  
  
Лестрейд выпутывался из брюк, попутно скидывал туфли и максимально элегантно пытался стянуть носки. Он, конечно, подозревал, что Майкрофт с минуты на минуту просто со смеху покатится, но надеялся все же на воспитание Холмса. Не зря же тот был каких-то там баронских или графских кровей.  
  
— Если вы облачите свои шоколадные бедра в нежный шелк и воздушное кружево и пообещаете приготовить для меня свою драгоценную жемчужину, то, несомненно, у меня не будет повода лишить вас удовольствия отведать сладчайший нектар моей страсти.  
  
Лестрейд завис, правда только на миг. Подбоченившись, он переступил с ноги на ногу и произнес:  
  
— Боюсь, что только твой мускулистый палец способен подготовить мои трепещущие недра для проникновения твоего стального клинка.  
  
— Не стоит ничего бояться, инспектор. Как только ваши божественные уста сомкнутся вокруг моего жезла страсти, я сполна отдам вам все свое тайное сокровище и торжественно клянусь, что не оставлю ваше трепещущее естество без должного внимания.  
  
Грег расхохотался и сложился пополам. Он больше не мог с серьезным видом вести переговоры насчет собственного ануса и члена Майкрофта.  
  
Хохотали оба, до слез. Только останавливались — и вновь начинали ржать. Холмс опирался о столешницу, Грег утирал слезы руками. Стоило лишь взглянуть друг на друга, как гомерический хохот раздирал тишину комнаты.  
  
— Трепещущее естество? Где ты, черт возьми, это вычитал?  
  
— Мускулистый палец и мой стальной клинок, знаешь ли, тот еще ужас.  
  
— Не знал, что ты читаешь подобную чушь.  
  
— А уж как я-то не знал. Впрочем, я и представить себе не мог, что ты Джо Кокера слушаешь.  
  
— Не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного, — смущаясь, произнес Майкрофт, — тем более что его голос помогает мне думать, и потом…  
  
— Я понял, не оправдывайся. И, кстати говоря, мне он тоже нравится. Я даже подумать не мог, что у нас могут в этом совпадать вкусы. Был уверен, что ты слушаешь какую-нибудь классическую чушь…  
  
Холмс закатил глаза. Грег, прикрываясь руками, цапнул с пола брюки и обернулся в поисках брошенной куда-то рубашки. Схватил куртку, набросил на плечи и принялся со скоростью света натягивать на задницу штаны.  
  
— Что это ты, помилуй бог, делаешь?  
  
— Пытаюсь надеть брюки.  
  
— И, прости меня за столь явный интерес, зачем ты пытаешься это сделать?  
  
Грег скакал на одной ноге, засовывая другую ногу в брючину. Да так и замер с раскрытым ртом.  
  
— А что?  
  
— Иди-ка сюда, мой дорогой, — многозначительно вскидывая брови, произнес Холмс, — и займи-ка свои божественные сладострастные уста моим изнывающим от страсти посохом.  
  
Грег отшвырнул в сторону брюки, аккуратно опустился на пол, скрипнув суставами и поохав от боли, и взялся за ремень.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мне много лет и порой я скриплю, как паркетная доска, а еще храплю ночами и пукаю в самый неожиданный момент.  
  
— Рот, наконец, займи. Ты слишком много болтаешь!  
  
Холмс крепко вцепился в шевелюру Грега одной рукой, а другой задал направление изнывающей плоти, пристроив ее, наконец, в трепещущие врата инспекторского рая.  
  
  
**Название:** Карта  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия:** Сериал "Шерлок" (ВВС)  
**Размер:** мини, 1590 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грегори Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** юмор, романс  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** Майкрофт обнаружил у Грега дисконтную карту, которая едва не стала причиной разрыва их отношений  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Карта"  
  
  
Майкрофт смотрел, как за окном в саду под каплями дождя и порывами ветра норовит сломаться огромная темно-бордовая роза. Мелькание цветка в окне лишь самую малость привлекало внимание теневого правителя Британии. Сейчас, когда он остался один в своем роскошном кабинете, его мысли занимали совсем не проблемы страны или младшего брата, а свои, личные.  
  
Всякий раз, когда всесильный Холмс думал о себе, ничего хорошего у него не выходило. Вот и сейчас он четко, по полочкам, раскладывал ситуацию и приходил к нерадостному выводу.  
  
С самого начала он знал, что с инспектором Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейдом у него нет ничего общего. Полицейский был признанным красавцем, которого не портила ни ранняя седина, ни намечавшийся живот, скрытый под вечно неглаженной одеждой. Смуглокожий кареглазый красавец сводил с ума большинство окружавших его женщин. Да и некоторых мужчин. А Холмс? Ничего красивого и притягательного во внешности. Даже наоборот — Майкрофт с юности был уверен, что обладает всеми чертами, чтобы называться «отталкивающим»: худой, с орлиным носом, колючим взглядом блеклых глаз, редеющими волосами и бледной кожей.  
  
Характеры? Вот уж где точно не стоило искать пересечений! У Лестрейда характер был непосредственный, открытый и немного взрывной, а у Холмса — выдержанный и скрытный, созданный на полях политических сражений. Ни одной лишней эмоции, ни капли чувств никогда не прорывалось вовне.  
  
Круг общения? Кроме неугомонного консультирующего детектива, их общего геморроя, они не имели никаких точек контакта. Полицейские корпоративы и светские рауты Майкрофта являлись полными противоположностями.  
  
Где еще можно найти что-то общее? Да куда ни глянь — у них все разное! Даже любовь к чаю и кофе!  
  
— Было глупо надеяться, что что-то может получиться, — тихо сказал сам себе Майкрофт, вертя в пальцах пластиковую дисконтную карту.  
  
Казалось бы, обычный предмет мира современного человека, ничего в себе толком не несущий, но, оказывается, способный запросто поставить и без того хрупкие отношения под сокрушительный удар. А ведь Майкрофт так старался! Так хотел сохранить их и делал все, что зависело от него, чтобы его Грег был счастлив. Но когда нет ничего общего, кроме взаимной симпатии, отношения обречены на скорый конец.  
  
А теперь еще и оказалось, что в постели он Грега не устраивал.  
  
— Он, наверное, тысячу раз пожалел, что связался с таким бревном, как я, — Майкрофт положил перед собой дисконтную карту. — А еще заверял, что я быстро учусь всему, что ему нравится. И выглядел таким довольным!  
  
Холмсу по должности полагалось уметь не краснеть ни в каких ситуациях, но сейчас он не мог сдержать горячую волну, заставившую его щеки заалеть: он думал о сексе с Грегом. Всю свою жизнь Майкрофт прожил не нуждаясь в плотских утехах. Нет, девственником он не был, ему довелось попробовать секс и с женщинами, и с мужчинами, но всякий раз Холмс понимал, что это ему не нужно. Зачем тратить столько времени на сомнительный липкий процесс, если за эти полчаса можно успеть решить как минимум одну политическую головоломку? Но с Грегом такой подход не сработал. Сердце рвалось к седоволосому полицейскому, который уже на втором свидании популярно объяснил, как много для него в отношениях значит регулярный жаркий секс. Грег очень любил секс и был искушен, казалось, во всех вопросах, касавшихся его.  
  
Холмсу пришлось в срочном порядке пересматривать свое отношение к этим вопросам и убеждать себя, что он может научиться наслаждаться процессом и дарить наслаждение сам. И Майкрофт не верил своему счастью, когда Лестрейд заверил его, что неопытность партнера для него только плюс и ничуть его не смущает. И вообще он не ждет, что его нежно любимый Майкрофт окажется порно-звездой в постели. И вроде бы у них все было хорошо, но...  
  
Будь воля Майкрофта, кусок пластика, вызвавший бурю в его душе уже полетел бы в мусорное ведро, но пока он требовался как основное доказательство. А еще очень хотелось проверить все траты Грега и его перемещения, но Холмс же не нарушал свое слово! Полгода назад Лестрейд заставил его поклясться, что никакого тотального контроля за ним не установят и никаких отчетов за день по его активности люди Майкрофта Холмса не будут приносить своему боссу. И он держал данное слово!  
  
Но лучше бы он этого не делал! Узнал бы раньше и не было бы так больно! А так...  
  
Майкрофт бессильно сжал кулаки, представляя _что_ делал Грег с товарами из магазина, выдавшего дисконтную карту.  
  
Сквозь приоткрытое окно донесся звук автомобильного двигателя, потом хлопнула входная дверь и Майкрофт услышал громкий голос Грега, как всегда интересовавшегося у экономки, как прошел день. Потом шаги, поворот дверной ручки, и Лестрейд привычно плюхнулся на диван в дальнем углу кабинета. Инспектор уже давно облюбовал его и даже приволок подушку и плед, чтобы быть ближе к Майкрофту, пока тот разгребает свои сверхсекретные документы.  
  
— Эй, ты чего? — Грег заметил мрачное настроение партнера. — Кроме брексита нас ждет вторжение российских войск?  
  
Майкрофт лишь поджал губы, откинувшись в кресле.  
  
— Глупая шутка. Учитывая ставку России...  
  
— Ой, не выноси мне мозг своей политикой. И так голова болит, — перебил Лестрейд.  
  
— Хорошо, не буду. Ты можешь считать себя свободным от меня, — холодно бросил Холмс.  
  
Тревожная морщинка легла между бровей Лестрейда.  
  
— Это еще как понимать? — он даже поднялся с дивана и подошел к невозмутимо сидящему за столом Майкрофту. — Это намек, чтобы я шел спать без тебя?  
  
— Это намек, что ты можешь быть свободен, — ответил Майкрофт. — Я больше не держу тебя.  
  
Брови Грега поползли вверх. Кажется, наконец настал тот день, когда он точно совершенного ничего не понимал в действиях Холмса.  
  
— Охренеть! — только и смог сказать Грег, нависая над любовником. — Это какая муха тебя укусила?  
  
— Не делай из меня идиота. И мне не нужны твои подачки. Не нужно лгать, что тебя все устраивает и тебе хорошо. Пусть глупые жены и дальше водят своих мужей за нос. Я же не хочу такого для себя, — как-то слишком сбивчиво проговорил Майкрофт.  
  
Лестрейд замотал головой.  
  
— Ты на Даунинг-стрит головой не ударялся? Ты что несешь? — он ничего не мог понять.  
  
— Раз я не устраиваю тебя в постели, и все настолько плохо, я не смею тебя более задерживать в моем доме, — Холмс буквально выплюнул эти слова, глядя в горячо любимые карие омуты.  
  
— Это еще что за наезд? — Грег с трудом поборол желание ухватиться за лацканы пиджака Холмса и хорошенького встряхнуть любимого гениального придурка.  
  
— Я не нуждаюсь в твоем милосердии. Я не стал тебе мстить, если бы ты раньше решил уйти от меня. Но я не собираюсь мириться с мыслью, что не в состоянии удовлетворить тебя и из нашей спальни ты постоянно бегаешь туда... — Холмс бросил на стол чертов кусок пластика, что разрушил его уютное счастье.  
  
Лестрейд удивленно посмотрел на дисконтную карту. Черная, с золотистой надписью, извещавшей том, что ее обладатель является постоянным клиентом секс-шопа и при предъявлении получит скидку в тридцать процентов.  
  
— Ты... Ты из-за этого меня бросить решил? — Грег понятия не имел: плакать ему или смеяться.  
  
Холмс упрямо поджал губы.  
  
— Ты что, решил, что настолько плох в постели, что мне пришлось бежать за мастурбатором, помпой и секс-куклой? Или решил, что мне нужен какой-нибудь анальный стимулятор? Или массажер простаты? Не, Холмс, ты сдурел! Ты себе это как представляешь? — Грег аж всплеснул руками. — Как ты в своем гениальном мозгу мог допустить мысль, что я буду засовывать член в силиконовое нечто и дрочить им? А? Или я тебе что, корова, чтобы использовать помпу? Надел и вперед, качай давай! Блин! — Лестрейд даже хохотнул. — Ну, ты додумался! Меня твой член в моей жопе более чем устраивает в качестве массажера простаты! Может ты еще горничную отправил искать секс-куклу? Ты бы подумал своими гениальными мозгами, что такой лентяй, как я, тупо поленится ее мыть после того, как кончил в ее резиновую дырку! На кой черт мне этот суррогат?  
  
Майкрофт отвел взгляд, понимая, что кровь прилила к лицу. От описаний, что привел Грег, его немного замутило. Что за мерзость, заменяющая любимого человека!  
  
— Та-а-ак, — Грег все же взял Холмса за лацканы пиджака — вот скажи мне, гениальный ты самопридумыватель-черт-знает-чего-себе, как ты додумался до такого? Это что в твоей голове должно было перемкнуть, что ты решил, что мне нужны все эти извращенские штучки?  
  
— Утром у тебя из бумажника выпала эта карта, — Холмс бросил взгляд на ненавистный кусок пластика.  
  
— Вот сейчас я жалею, что за мной не приставлена слежка, — Грег едва мог сдержать улыбку во все тридцать два зуба. — Ты мог спокойно спросить меня, откуда у меня эта карта, а не устраивать вот это все с несчастным видом?  
  
Холмс лишь сглотнул, понимая, что только что выставил себя идиотом.  
  
— В этом магазине работает мой школьный приятель! Видишь, тут на обратной стороне от руки написан номер телефона? Я случайно встретился с ним, мы поговорили и решили возобновить общение, — Грег ткнул пальцем в вереницу цифр. — Он вышел на обед без телефона, а мой остался в машине! Вот он и сунул мне дисконтную карту своего магазина!  
  
— Это правда? — спросил Майкрофт, еще больше заливаясь краской.  
  
— Проверяй меня как хочешь, но я не соврал тебе. Как тебе только в голову пришло, что ты не удовлетворяешь меня в постели? Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что до меня у тебя был небогатый опыт, но своими гениальными мозгами ты мог сообразить, что имитировать оргазм с семяизвержением невозможно? А? Не ты ли недавно говорил, чтобы я был аккуратнее и тебе неловко перед горничной за перемазанные простыни? А?  
  
— Я идиот, — Майкрофт встал и обнял своего любимого. — Я виноват перед тобой.  
  
— Именно, что виноват... — Грег коснулся поцелуем его виска и погладил по мягким волосам. — Перепугал до чертиков!  
  
— Я заглажу свою вину.  
  
— Каким образом? — Грег чуть отстранился, с интересом глядя на любовника.  
  
— А как ты хочешь? — Майкрофт прикусил мочку уха Лестрейда, заставив того стиснуть его плечи.  
  
Грегу хотелось сказать, что он хочет пригласить партнера в чертов секс-шоп, чтобы они подобрали для себя что-нибудь интересное, но пока что было слишком рано для этого. Уже одно то, что холодный и не нуждающийся в сексе Майкрофт Холмс стал проявлять инициативу, казалось большой победой для по уши влюбленного Грега Лестрейда. К которой, как был он уверен, когда-нибудь прибавится еще одна, когда настанет время воспользоваться чертовой картой, которая, похоже, подарила ему страстную жаркую ночь.  
  



End file.
